1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing and installing toilet bowls and more particularly pertains to removing and installing toilet bowls with the aid of a support structure positionable of the toilet bowl receiving area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an apparatus to assist in removing toilet bowls and for the placement of toilet bowls in at a proper location is known in the prior art. More specifically, an apparatus to assist in removing toilet bowls and for the placement of toilet bowls in at a proper location heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing toilet bowls and installing toilet bowls with the support of various types of mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,292 to Craig a hoist apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,511 to Chitwood discloses a toilet lift truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,452 to Matovich discloses a load transporting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,511 to Marek discloses a work holder for adjustably supporting a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,864 to Waldow discloses a vehicle door supporting apparatus.
In this respect, the apparatus for removing and installing toilet bowls according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing and installing toilet bowls with the aid of a support structure positionable of the toilet bowl receiving area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for removing and installing toilet bowls which can be used for removing and installing toilet bowls with the aid of a support structure positionable of the toilet bowl receiving area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.